Of Friends and Lovers
by Austin B
Summary: Lianna and Legolas have been best friends for ages. When she starts to feel differently toward him, how will he react? And now that he is engaged? Rated the strong side of PG13 for violence. Sequel 'Of Princes and Paupers' up now!
1. Best of Friends

Of Friends and Lovers  
  
Disclaimer: Thus far, I own only Lianna.  
  
Chapter 1 – The Best of Friends  
  
The sound of their vigorously clinking swords could be heard from all the windows in Elrond's house. Some had gathered in them to watch the spectacle. Two elves were sword fighting. Most knew the blonde haired elf to be Legolas, personal friend of Elrond's. The other was an elleth. She was dressed nearly the same as her opponent, in a green tunic and brown britches. The fight had been going on for at least twenty minutes, and neither showed any signs of relenting. The spectators could see the fighters talking, but could not make out the words, even with their elvish ears.  
  
"Nice." Legolas whispered as his rival pulled a parry. "I learn from the best." She whispered back with a smile. She had fought off his attacks well and made some brilliant ones of her own, but Legolas's excellent swordsmanship was undeniable.  
  
Before long, she had been backed into a corner, and searched in vain for a route to escape. As she was searching, Legolas touched his blade to hers and flicked his wrist, sending her sword flying into the air. It glinted in the air and the hilt fell perfectly into Legolas's hand. The crowd cheered, and both were quite surprised. They had been concentrating on their fight and did not realize they had acquired an audience.  
  
Immediately, Legolas put on a wide smile and bowed low, twirling both swords, receiving hoots and hollers. Lianna rolled her eyes and muttered, "Showoff." She punched him in the arm as she went by, and grabbed her sword from him, waving to the elves as she walked inside. Legolas quickly followed her.  
  
"You really have improved." He said as he walked beside her to the fencing room. "I know. But I'm still no match for you." She said, overly- sweet. "And never will be!" He shot back with mock arrogance. They laughed together as they returned the fencing swords and started back down the hall.  
  
As usual, Legolas visited her in her room for a while, watching her bustle about. She wasn't usually this busy. It dawned on him why she was so fretful.  
  
"Are you prepared for the Midsummer Feast?" "No." She answered, not looking at him, continuing to pick up around her room. With a slight smile, he asked, "Have you an escort?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "No, Legolas. And no intention of attending the useless thing either."  
  
"But it is a time-honored tradition." She sighed. "This I know. But even if I had the money to pay for a gown, which I don't, I wouldn't have an escort." Lianna was satisfied she had put the conversation to rest, and went about her business, chattering about other things of no importance, which she and Legolas often did. But she had sparked an idea in the fair elf's mind. 


	2. Beginnings

Okay, now I own Lianna, Ganrin, Danrin, and Reuben  
  
Chapter 2 – Beginnings  
  
The next day, Lianna climbed wearily from her bed. Sleep had been hard to come by of late, and she took to napping in the gardens in the early afternoon. Quickly, she splashed her face with cool water and threw on a dark green tunic and her favorite long green skirt. After breakfasting merrily with her family (which consisted of a father, Danrin and two brothers Reuben and Ganrin) she snuck out her window, leaving her younger brother with her chores.  
  
It was an altogether lovely day, the birds were chirping and there was a slight breeze to take the sharpness off the hot sun. Lianna was so intent on taking in such a lovely day, she did not notice where she was wandering. She sat on a stone bench, surrounded by flowers, near a flowing fountain. "What're you doing in my garden?" asked a female elf from behind her. Lianna whipped around to see Arwen standing with her arms folded, looking stern. But her look lifted as she saw it was only Lianna.  
  
"I'm sorry, Arwen, I didn't realize I had wandered into your garden." "It's quite alright." Arwen sat beside her and suspiciously jumped into conversation, "Who is your escort for the Midsummer Feast?" She asked. Lianna feared she wasn't simply interested in her friend's life. Narrowing her eyes, she answered slowly, "I'm not going." Arwen pretended to be surprised, though Lianna saw right through her.  
  
"Why not Lianna?" Lianna sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "I have no money, no dress, and no escort." Arwen's eyes twinkled, "Well it seems to me I saw Legolas Greenleaf at Miss Tunya's dress shop today." "What does that have to do with anything?" "He wants to take you, I can feel it." Lianna scoffed. "Oh please. Legolas could go with any elleth in Rivendell." "Yes." Arwen leaned closer to Lianna, "But he wants to take YOU." "Thanks for the gossip Arwen." Lianna said as she stood.  
  
Arwen was always up with the latest news in the social circles, and was Lianna's only link to the royalty's social lives, since Legolas wasn't real big on nosing around and picking up rumors. "Talk to you later." She waved goodbye and started for home. She felt bad about leaving poor Reuben with her chores as well as his own.  
  
As she slid in her window, she sensed someone in her room with her. She glanced about and nearly yelped as she saw Legolas sitting in her chair. "Legolas! You nearly killed me!" "I came as quick as I could to ask you to accompany me to the Midsummer Feast, before any other elf could snatch you up." With a grateful smile, she said, "No one is snatching me."  
  
At least he was trying. And succeeding a little, in making her feel better. "Well," Legolas said, casting his eyes to the floor for a moment, before returning his gaze to her emerald green eyes, "I hoped I would."  
  
After a moment of silence and gazing into each other's eyes, he remembered something. "Oh yes," he said as he scooped up a stunning white dress from the chair, holding it out to her, "I picked this old thing up for you. If you wish to keep it, you may. And wear it, say, at the Midsummer Feast. But if not, I'll give it to someone else." He said the last part quickly and pulled the dress away from her. "No! No!" She stretched out her hands for the dress. Watching her face with a smile, he gave it to her.  
  
With much gasping, she laid it on her bed, running her hands over the soft fabric. "Legolas you shouldn't have...it's too beautiful." She muttered. "Well, aren't you going to try it on?" The thought hadn't occurred to her, and she skipped joyfully to her changing room. After only a few moments, Legolas could hear gleeful squeals and some gasping coming through the door. "You alright in there?" He asked, chuckling. Lianna opened the door and stepped out. Now Legolas gasped.  
  
He stood in front of her, mouth slightly ajar, running his eyes up and down her height. "What do you think?" She asked, hopeful. "You look absolutely...surprising!" Lianna's arms flopped to her side in disappointment. "Surprising? That's the best you could do?" Legolas laughed, "I'm sorry, but I've never seen you look so beautiful." "That's better." She smiled and floated around her room, waving her dress and spinning. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
"Where are my manners? Thank you Legolas Greenleaf for such a kind gift." "Twas my pleasure, milady. But is that all I get for thanks?" He raised a brow and opened his arms to her, and she gladly took the invitation. She wrapped her arms tightly about his neck and nuzzled her face into his neck. The feel of his strong arms about her waist gave her a curious sensation, but she took no heed of it. He smelled like the forest, and as she took it in, she thought how sweet it was just to be near him.  
  
It always warmed her up to be in his arms, but this time was different. It was not like the nights they would sit listening to the elves sing, when she would shiver and he would hold her close to him. This time, though he also warmed her body, a flame sparked up inside her heart. She ran her fingers through the light-blonde hair that fell straight on his back, wondering what it could be. "Be careful, or you two will get stuck like that!" shouted a voice from her door. They released each other and turned to see her brother Reuben grinning mischievously in the doorway.  
  
A/N.. R&R as always! ~Austin B. 


	3. The Feast

Disclaimer: own Lianna n Tyron. that's it in this chap. Not makin any money.. blah blah u know the drill.  
  
Chapter 3 – The Feast  
  
Lianna was getting nervous. The Midsummer Feast was about to start and Legolas was nowhere to be found! She had told him to meet her at Arwen's room more than an hour ago. Arwen was tending to her hair when she noticed Lianna pacing fretfully about.  
  
"Relax, Lianna. I told you he wanted to go with you, and I was right. And I'm telling you now he will be here." "But what if he realized I'm just a commoner and it would be a disgrace for him to attend with me?" She blurted. "Lianna! He's been your friend for over 900 years. Do you think he'd abandon you now?" Arwen said sternly, becoming peeved with Lianna's worry ness. Lianna shrugged as she realized Arwen was right. Legolas was her best friend, he would not betray her. Still, she felt her palms clammy and her stomach felt full of butterflies. Arwen seemed calm enough, but then again, she was being escorted by Aragorn, as always.  
  
Suddenly, Lianna and Arwen turned their heads toward the door, though no one appeared for a split second. Their elf hearing caught someone making their way toward this room. Legolas appeared. Lianna sighed heavily, throwing her arms in the air and rolling her eyes, "Finally! Where have you been, Legolas?" His face scrunched up in dismay at being yelled at for something so trivial.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I've only just met the most captivating young elf maiden downstairs." At this revelation, Lianna felt a bit of something twang inside her. It was something she never felt before. She chalked it up to disappointment and some anger at her best friend leaving her worried to go talk to some elleth.  
  
"I am sorry, Lianna. And you do look lovely, as ever." Legolas made puppy eyes at her and spoke in a soft, gentle tone. Lianna smiled, "I can never stay mad at you, Legolas Greenleaf." The trio then continued chattering and bantering about nothing important at all, as they often did. But amidst their talk, Lianna realized she had never seen Legolas so dressed up.  
  
He wore a crisp white tunic, embroidered with patterns in fine silver thread, with white breeches and soft shoes. With the candlelight flickering off his golden hair, he looked rather angelic. Legolas caught her staring at him and said, in his usual witty manner, "Have I something on my face, Lianna, or do you just enjoy gazing at my perfection?" Without hesitation, and glad he chose humor at a moment that could've been embarrassing for her, Lianna answered, "You have something on your face...Oh wait, that's just how you look." Arwen laughed profusely at Lianna's dry wit before they heard the watchtower bells ring, signaling the celebration was about to begin.  
  
Aragorn met Arwen in the hallway and took her arm. Legolas and Lianna walked behind them, and Lianna took Legolas's arm. He seemed a bit surprised, but she pointed to the pair ahead of them, and he understood.  
  
Lianna had never attended the Feast before. But this year, she had been getting a lot of attention from the village boys, and that seemed to indicate it was time for her to give her presence. She unconsciously grasped Legolas's arm tighter as they entered the hall, unaware of what was to be revealed in front of her. Legolas looked down to her, "O.K?" He asked. She nodded, looking to his face for comfort. She found it there in his soft blue eyes and dazzling smile.  
  
There were many sights to take in once inside the hall. Tables were laden with food of all sorts, and there were so many people she didn't know. Lianna marveled at the ladies' gowns and spectacular diamond jewelry. The pair found their place next to Arwen and Aragorn, and watched the rest of the people file in. When everyone was sitting, trumpets played and Elrond entered from the North door, followed by Gandalf, and a flurry of servants. Elrond stood at his seat next to Arwen and spoke, "Let the merriment begin!" With that, the elves cheered and soft harp music began to play.  
  
After the food was cleared away, Lianna noticed couples dancing on the floor. The thought of dancing hadn't occurred to her until that point. She hissed in Legolas's ear, "You didn't tell me there was going to be dancing!" "Relax, Lianna. I'll only make you dance with me at least five times." He said with mock seriousness. That was the second time she had been told to relax that day. She wondered if she seemed a bit high strung to everyone.  
  
In the middle of her thoughts, she didn't notice an elleth approach Legolas. Only when he turned to her and whispered, "I'll be right back," did she notice he was being led away by the hand of a beautiful, blonde haired elf. By the way he looked at her, Lianna guessed that she was the elf maiden he had met a few hours ago. She felt that twang inside her again and wished it would go away. She was unsure of what it was, but didn't like it one bit. It made her feel angry and hateful. That was not who she was. She was loving and kind.  
  
She pushed back her chair and was about to rush outside for some air when a village elf stepped in front of her. "Lianna, would you care to dance?" "Not really, stranger, until you tell me your name." "Apologies," he said with a deep bow, "My name is Tyron, I live in your village. Now would you like to dance?" Lianna looked apprehensively at the couples on the floor. "Dancing's not really my thing." "Oh, don't worry! It's fun!" Tyron said as he took her arm and led her out onto the floor.  
  
Who would've thought it? Tyron was right. Dancing was fun! They talked and laughed while they danced in each other's arms. Every now and then, Lianna couldn't help but steal a sideways glance at Legolas and the elf-girl. Legolas was skimming his finger on her skin down the open back of her dress. The girl was obviously pleased with herself at making such a great catch. The twang returned in the pit of her stomach. But Tyron always had something funny to say, and he provided a good distraction. She thanked him for the dance and returned to her seat, but Legolas did not, not for a long while.  
  
So lonesome she must've looked, because many village elves asked her to dance, and she accepted, just for something to do. Aragorn also asked her to dance, which she was delighted at. Aragorn had always been kind to her. He had said she could speak to him when she could to no one else, but that had been seldom, since she always had Legolas to talk to.  
  
The ranger must have picked something up from her, because he seemed concerned, and asked, "Is everything alright, Li?" "Yes, Estel, why do you ask?" She answered with a fake smile. "I have seen you look about tonight, with a frown in your eyes. Who are you searching for?" Lianna decided she could tell Aragorn the truth, since he also knew Legolas well. "Earlier tonight, Legolas was dancing with some girl, and I haven't seen him since."  
  
To Aragorn, it sounded as if Lianna was jealous, but said nothing of it. He simply said, "I thought I saw him catching some air outside the south door." "Thank you, Estel." Li said when the dance was over, and Aragorn watched her walk briskly to the south door and disappear outside. He shook his head and returned to Arwen. "What is the matter with Li?" She asked. Aragorn heaved a great sigh, "I wish I knew." He lied. He knew very well what was wrong with her. His heart ached for her plight.  
  
A/N .. will get more into Legolas's feelings in chaps to come. Review plz! Luv ya's, Austin. B 


	4. Twang

Katarina is my new addition.  
  
Chapter 4 – Twang  
  
Outside, Lianna strained her eyes to see in the darkness. Even with heightened sight, and candles here and there on the walkway, it was difficult to make out every object. She walked slowly down the stone and halted when she heard hushed voices speaking. One was Legolas's, she recognized it right away. The other was of a woman's. She didn't have to guess who it was. A sudden bitterness came over her. 'How dare he abandon me on my very first midsummer feast to go off whispering with some girl?' For many reasons, she seized the opportunity to ruin his moment. He would've done the same to her.  
  
Lianna took a few paces back and began to sing softly, strolling along, gazing at the stars. When she came onto Legolas and the girl, she started, as if surprised and smiled fondly at them, "Oh, Legolas! I'm sorry, I was not aware of another's presence here." "Tis quite alright, Lianna. This is Katarina."  
  
The girls exchanged warm hello's and only Legolas was keen to Li's overly nice behavior, which was not in character for her. "If you don't mind, Katarina," Lianna said with politeness, "I'll steal my escort for a dance." "Go ahead, I've already had a few." She had not meant to be rude, but it sounded that way to Lianna. Katarina gazed at Legolas, and he at her. –Twang- Lianna grabbed Legolas's arm and dragged him away, into the hall.  
  
"That was the elf-maiden I told you I met today." Legolas said dreamily as they danced. Lianna had a hardened look on her face, but Legolas was too enthralled with his own affairs that he didn't notice. "Yeah, I got that." Li said shortly. That snapped Legolas out of his dream world. "See, dancing isn't that bad." "Yes, Tyron showed me it is actually quite nice." Without realizing it, Li had attempted to make Legolas twang as she had. It didn't work. He simply nodded and unwittingly placed his hand lower on her back and drew her closer to him.  
  
Although he thought nothing of it, Li thought everything of it. Her pulse quickened and adrenaline flowed generously in her veins. She thought it strange, and succeeded in calming herself down, by reminding herself that this was the elf who had tutored her in the art of fencing and archery. This was her best friend of 900-some odd years. The dance ended and they returned to their seats. Li had forgotten how peeved she had been at him for deserting her. But that all came flooding back as she saw Legolas perk up at the sight of his maiden at the door.  
  
He was about to get up when Li firmly grabbed his arm and set him back down. "I'm going to visit with Katarina for a bit." He said hastily. "Haven't you visited with her enough already? Especially since you are supposed to be escorting me on my very first Midsummer Feast? Why are you so fascinated by her anyway? She's nothing special. Obviously not your type."  
  
The last few lines just slipped out before she had thought about them. Immediately she regretted them. Legolas's face was confused, then angry that someone insulted Katarina. "You do not know Katarina.." He was cut off by Li, "Neither do you. And I think it unhealthy for you to be so enchanted by her so soon."  
  
It takes something real big to make Legolas angry, and he seldom showed it, but this time, the annoyance was visible in his face. "Where do you get off advising me on love when you obviously know nothing of it?" He said in a low, stern, angry tone. That was below the belt. She had often confided in Legolas her fears of never finding the right elf for her.  
  
"Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I know nothing of love." She nearly whispered as her lip curled in anger. Her emerald green eyes stared right into his as she said this. He stood and left her. 'I wonder what she meant by that' thought Legolas as he furrowed his brow. That sentence had taken all the anger from him and changed it with uncertainty.  
  
Lianna sat where Legolas left her for the rest of the night. Who would have thought such a simple gesture as leaving would hurt so much? Her anger was also gone, replaced only by confusion and sadness.  
  
She noticed chairs were being emptied, and elves were going home. She decided it was high time for her to leave this wretched hall. The night was bleak and lonely for her as she meandered back to her house. After her family had questioned her thoroughly on the night, she was let go to her room. Her brothers were convinced she had a good time, but her father knew her too well.  
  
She had changed into her sleep gown and was lying in bed staring at her ceiling when her father knocked on her door. "Yes?" She answered. He peeked in. "May I come in?" "Of course, Ada." He sat on the edge of her bed, "Forgive me for prying, darling, but it seems something is bothering you." "No forgiveness is needed, I welcome your concern, though it is without need. I am fine. It was really a great night." Danrin nodded his head and leaned to kiss his daughter on her forehead. Before he shut her door behind him, he added, "I really expected Legolas to come visit afterward." The sentence struck her in the heart. "He was busy." Was all she said. 


	5. The Realization

You know that moment when you get to school and realize you forgot your homework at home? That's how Lianna feels when her Realization hits her.  
  
Chapter 5 – The Realization  
  
During the night, Lianna woke up several times. What woke her, was a mystery, but she always had only one thing on her mind: Legolas. About the fourth time she woke in the night, she though hard. Why was this happening? It hit her like a ton of bricks. In the pit of her stomach, she felt a heavy weight. She sat up straight in her bed. "No." She whispered. Was she in love with Legolas?  
  
Apologies for the night of the feast had long since been exchanged when Lianna began unconsciously trying to either avoid Legolas, or pretend nothing was wrong. She was trying too hard, though, and came off a little weird. He had asked her if anything was the matter, but she denied there was anything bothering her. The days that followed strained Lianna greatly, for Legolas began speaking to her about Katarina, and gradually, Katarina became a more and more frequent sight. Until it seemed she and Legolas were always together.  
  
Everyone had noticed this, and were happy for the couple. They seemed a smart match, and both very pleased in the other's company. Lianna had withdrawn into herself, and was barely seen outside anymore. She was too afraid to run into Legolas and Katarina walking hand in hand in the gardens looking sappy and gazing into each other's eyes with bliss. She pictured the sight in her head a lot, and it made her want to vomit.  
  
She had realized the twang she felt before at seeing them together was jealousy. For Li had always had Legolas to herself. Well, mostly anyway. Legolas had many other friends in Rivendell, but Li had always been number one. She was his right wing. His copilot. The ying to his yang, the pea in his pod...or so she thought. Now it seems she had been replaced.  
  
One day, she decided it was too much to bear on her own, and sought counsel in Arwen. Lianna walked into Arwen's room, unannounced and sat on her bed, not looking at the Elf Princess. "Sure Lianna, come on in." Arwen said sarcastically. "Arwen I need to tell you something." The grave tone in her friend's voice demanded her attention. Lianna took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"I'm in love with Legolas." The sound of that sentence spoken aloud startled her a bit, but she immediately felt as if a weight had been lifted off her. She looked to the face of her friend, which was surprisingly not surprised. "Well?" Li asked after a moment of silence. "It's about time you admitted it." "You knew? Hell, I didn't even know." Li was bewildered. "It was kind of obvious." Lianna looked suddenly scared. "Wait, obvious for you, cause you got that thing going on in your head, or obvious for normal elves?" "Settle. Obvious for me." Li breathed a sigh of relief. That meant Legolas didn't know. She NEVER wanted him to know.  
  
"What should I do?" she asked Arwen, needing some direction, since she had no idea whatsoever what she should do. "Let him know." Great. Just what she didn't want to do more than anything in the world. She scrunched up her nose. "Do I have to?" Arwen looked deep in her friend's troubled eyes and answered, "Do what your heart says. It may lead you to heartbreak, but everything happens for a reason, and you must trust it."  
  
Arwen was always good for advice. She was wise and had experienced much in her lifetime. Lianna walked solemnly to her bed and lay down to another restless night. 


	6. Find Your Happy Place

Chapter 6 – Find Your Happy Place  
  
Since the Midsummer Feast, Legolas noticed Lianna had been acting strange. Not the normal, fun strange either. The weird, fruity strange that made people think she had something funky going on upstairs. Legolas knew there was something bothering his friend, but she kept denying it. Sometimes he thought he knew that elf better than she knew herself. He finished her sentences for her and it seemed they were one being at times. Without words, they'd simply look at each other and start laughing, knowing the other's thoughts.  
  
Legolas didn't know what to do for her. He wanted to help, but it seemed she pulled away from him. And he had Katarina now. When they were sitting together, he and Katarina, she'd catch him staring off and ask if he was thinking of Lianna. The question, however many times she asked, never stopped bewildering him. "No! Why would I be?" He'd ask back. Kat would simply shrug. He couldn't let Kat feel ignored. So, he didn't pry into Lianna as much as he would've liked...or as much as Li would've liked.  
  
Lianna awoke early and finished her chores. She sat on her bed and looked at the white dress hanging in her closet. She looked quickly away and closed her eyes tight. "I need to find something to do to take my mind off this." She said, to no one in particular, although her younger brother, by only 100 years, had heard through the wall. "You can do my chores after you stuck me with yours all those times."  
  
Lianna pondered, and shrugged. Might as well. By sunrise, the house was spick and span. She had breakfast set on the table when her family came out of their rooms. They stopped dead and stared at the table, then at Lianna, who was smiling and holding three glasses of milk. "Good morning Ada, Reuben, Ganrin. Sit, and eat, I've already had mine.  
  
"You deserve a break now and then Ada." She said as he sat, and she kissed the top of his head, sitting his milk in front of him. "And you, Reuben, are free of chores today, as are all." She set his milk down and kissed the top of his light brown head of hair. "Ganrin, I shall miss you when you go away. Remember always this morning." She set his milk and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, kissing his cheek.  
  
Now that she had quite disturbed her family, she set out to talk with Arwen again. It had made her feel much better talking with her the other day, and she could discuss with her, since she was the only one who knew her secret.  
  
As she walked down the hall toward Arwen's room, she heard her name called from a balcony. She followed it and saw Katarina looking hopefully at her. "Lianna, can I talk to you?" Quite dumbfounded at the notion, all Li could say was, "Sure." And walked into the balcony, taking the seat Katarina motioned to. Kat took a deep breath before beginning. "Today I am going to talk to Legolas about marriage. To me. I know it is traditional to wait until proposed to, but I can't anymore! I just wanted to ask you what you thought he'd say. You're his best friend, and you know him better than anyone."  
  
Kat looked hopefully into Li's face. But all she saw was a blank expression. Truthfully, she heard up to the word 'marriage' then went utterly def. She had seen Kat's lips moving, but no sound seemed to come out.  
  
Li felt her heart sink and her stomach turned. "Lianna?" Kat asked when she didn't answer. Li heard Kat whisper her name and realized she wanted her opinion. She cleared her throat and fidgeted. There was no time to think of anything to say, so she went with the truth. "Legolas has always said when he finds the right one he'll know it . And he'll look forward to marriage." Her sense came back to her then, and an idea came. Cruel and deceptive, but she was desperate. Plans came flowing into her head of sabotage.  
  
She said quickly, "But I don't know if he's ready yet. I think you wait for him to say something." Li put on her best supportive face and smiled at Kat, who seemed to be deep in thought. She finally nodded. "Okay. I'll trust you, I'll wait." She smiled back, "Thank you, Lianna. You're such an important part of Legolas's life, and I want you to be in mine, too." Kat placed her hand on Li's for a moment before leaving. Guilt immediately swarmed her. How could she have lied like that? She claims to love Legolas, yet she dreams of sabotaging his happiness for her benefit? What was the matter with her?  
  
Lianna made her way to Arwen's room, only to find her missing. So, looking quite dazed, she started to make her way back to her own house. She was crossing the gardens when she saw a familiar face come around the bend. Fear gripped her. It was Legolas. He smiled warmly at the sight of his missed friend. At this point, they hadn't seen each other for days. Li was too afraid to walk in on Legolas and Katarina smooching in the garden. That would be too much for her to take. She smiled feebly back at him.  
  
"Lianna! You were presumed dead! It's been too long!" He laughed. The sound of his laugh rang in her ears, sweet and musical. "It has, my friend. Pray tell, what news?" She retorted, with a sly smile, suddenly realizing how much she missed him.  
  
Legolas thought he had his friend back. Whatever dark cloud she was struggling with had passed by. He thought it time he spoke with her of his plans. He had long been pondering if it was a good idea, but now that he had his best friend to talk to, the uncertainty seemed to vanish.  
  
"Lianna, I want to ask you something about Katarina." The butterflies in her stomach had evolved into fish, and were violently flopping about. "U- Um..." She stuttered. Legolas saw her becoming uncomfortable and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Maybe the cloud hadn't passed. Before he could ease her embarrassment, Li mumbled something about chores, and fled to her house.  
  
Through her shut door, Danrin could hear his daughter weeping. He had a slight idea of what was bothering her, but he was not sure enough yet to speak with her about it. He just hoped his little girl would be strong enough to hold out until he figured out how to help.  
  
Lianna refused to come out of her room to eat dinner that night, and had cried herself to sleep. By dawn's light, she had made her decision. The night hadn't been spent sleeping, but thinking, as she had in many past nights. But unlike those nights, this time she came to a conclusion. She made a game plan. She felt like she was getting somewhere, though she dreaded having to carry it out.  
  
To ease her pain, she tried focusing and creating a happy place. She breathed deep and thought of what made her happy. There were flowers and sunshine. A stone bench by a babbling brook. A weeping willow providing shade for a picnic. Legolas sitting on the grass calling to her. Lianna breathed deep and smiled at the picture of him in her mind. 'Lianna' He called to her. 'Lianna come sit with me. I enjoy your company so.' She imagined sitting next to him, looking deep into his lovely blue eyes. The wind played with strands of his light blonde hair and caressed his face with them. She reached out and smoothed the strand behind his ear. He took her hand and pressed it against his cheek. He kissed her palm and looked into her eyes. Then, he took her own face in his hands and gently traced her lips with his thumb. He had just started to lean down when a loud bang came from the front door.  
  
Lianna jerked and cursed at the loss of her perfect moment. But she heard her name being shouted from the front door. It was Katarina's voice. Li rolled her eyes. 'Great.' She thought. 'How awkward will this be?' She came out of her room, and saw her father had let her inside the dining room. Katarina's face was wet from tears. A wide smile pasted on her face. "Katarina, what is it?" The elf nearly bounced off the walls when Li asked her. She started squealing something so fast, it was inaudible. "Whoa! Slow down! Take a breath and tell me what happened." Kat did as she was told and started again. "Legolas..." deep breath, ".....asked me..." little squeal, "...to marry ....him!!!"  
  
Danrin heard his daughter's heart break. He closed his eyes and sighed sorrowfully.  
  
Lianna's mind was muddled. Had she heard right? Legolas was marrying Katarina? That was what he was trying to talk to her about in the garden. He was going to ask her about marrying Katarina. If only she hadn't run off, she might have been able to do something. But now it was too late. She had put off her plan too long.  
  
"I am SO happy!" Katarina gushed, "You were right about holding off that talk!" Kat nearly jumped into Li's arms for a monstrous hug, then bolted out the door, saying on the way, "Thanks again! Talk to you later!"  
  
Lianna would look back on that moment as the single most crushing moment of her entire life. Her knees gave out and she fell to the floor before her father could catch her. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, vaguely aware of her father crouching over her, talking to her. The last sound she heard before the darkness swarmed over her was the lonely beating of her crushed heart.  
  
A/N.. so what do you think? Am I any good at this?? Should I continue? AHRGH! Im so conferred. Plz review and put my mind at ease. *puppy eyes.. pouty lip ~Austin B. 


	7. The Revelation

A/N...Thanks so much for the reviews! Mia, theReader (thanks so much that's a HUGE compliment), skatergirl, lilli, vocalise, Tracy, and theonewhohassomethingtosay  
  
Chapter 7 – The Revelation  
  
Daylight streamed through her window, onto Lianna's face. It was the first night she had slept all the way through in weeks. Mostly because consciousness meant pain at having to think about Legolas and Katarina. She didn't eat that day. Her father came in often and held her in his arms, and she would cry on his chest until she fell asleep. Her grief consumed her.  
  
Thrice that day she'd hear a soft knock on the door, and her father speaking in a low voice to whoever it was outside. Then he closed the door, and came into Lianna's room again, sitting on the edge of her bed. She could not hold it in. She sobbed hard, and he pulled her to him.  
  
The next morning, her father reported to her, in his soft, gentle voice that Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf had visited yesterday. Most likely they all heard the engagement news and had come to comfort her. She figured that Gandalf knew, because the old man was like a grandfather to her, and seemed to know everything she thought. And she figured that if Arwen knew something, Aragorn would know it too, being as close as they were. She hadn't thought that Aragorn had figured it out on his own. Legolas had not yet visited her door. Or at least that was what she was told. In truth, Legolas had spent a good part of the night outside the Clearwater's front door. Danrin just didn't want to remind her of him.  
  
The sun had started on its descent when Lianna decided to get out of bed. It seemed that every breath she took and every move she made caused her heart to break again. Yet she had decided to carry out her plan, still. She remembered how confessing to Arwen made her feel so much better, and she hoped confessing to Legolas would have the same effect.  
  
So, she washed her face of the tears and decided to be strong, and not cry again that day. All her tears had been spent in the two days previous. She had a bite to eat, although she did not feel very hungry despite the fact that she hadn't eaten in nearly three days. Although she spoke no words to her family, her father stopped her before she went out the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
How he had known what she was going to do was beyond her, but her mind was weary and could not ponder it. She simply smiled vaguely and answered, "Yes, I must." "You are stronger than I ever could have hoped." He kissed her forehead and opened the door for her, watching her walk down the cobblestone path a while before closing it. He leaned his back against the door and said a few elvish words of prayer.  
  
The descending sun cast an orange-gold glow on Rivendell. She took in the surroundings and admitted inwardly that she had never seen the sunset so beautiful. Each step took more effort than the last. They led her at last to Legolas's room in the palace. She stood outside his door for a moment when a look of panic crossed her face. "No." She whispered and turned quickly to run back home. So terrified she was, that she would've been home by the time she realized she had run into someone. "Many apologies." She said and looked up.  
  
If she had felt terror before, what she felt now was far worse than dread, horror, and dismay, and she would not wish it even upon her enemies. For she looked up into the handsome face of Legolas. That face, and those eyes, made her yearn for the feel of his arms around her and his soft lips on hers. "Lianna! You are turning into a ghost!" 'A ghost?' She thought with a silent grim chuckle. 'what a coincidence, since I am dead inside.'  
  
The desire to have him was stronger than her fear. She didn't know what would come after her revelation, she just knew it had to be better than how she felt now. She was in her own personal hell. Not being able to have the man she loved. With new found courage, she said gravely, "Legolas I must speak with you in private." The solemnity of her words worried him, and he opened his door for her.  
  
Legolas wanted so desperately to be there for Lianna in whatever she was going through. But for some reason, she hadn't wanted to confide in him. There was a fleeting thought that he could have had something to do with her pain. That was too awful to think about however, and he dismissed it. Soon he would find out, and his heart started beating rapidly, though he did not know why.  
  
Lianna paced about the room. Legolas watched her from his chair. Finally, seeming to have found words, she stopped in front of him. "I had thought of a whole spiel, but now it seems rather silly. So I'll just say it." She paused and breathed heavily. "I-I love you, Legolas." He stared at her, not wanting to take what she had said in the wrong context. He would have to make her explain. "I love you too, Li." He said nonchalantly. "No, Legolas. I am in love with you."  
  
She stopped to see if he had anything to say. He didn't. He didn't want to believe it. A rush of happiness came upon him first, then utter, utter despair. She saw it in his face. His beautiful brow was crinkled in thought, or confusion. His pale blue eyes searched the room for answers.  
  
To cause him pain was the last thing she wanted. Seeing his anguish was too much. A lump welled up in her throat. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She tried to fight it back, but as she looked at Legolas, it was impossible. Tears stung her eyes and filled to the brim before they spilled over.  
  
At length, Legolas spoke. "I-I'm marrying Katarina." His brow still stitched in perplexity. That was all he could think to say? "I know this, you fool!" She raised her voice in hopelessness, "That is why I locked myself in my room for two and a half days with no food, just my misery and tears. It rips me up inside to see you with Katarina, because I want you to be mine... and I want to be yours." Tears still streamed from her eyes, and splattered on the floor. Legolas looked at the small puddles on the dark wood floorboards.  
  
Legolas stood and looked into Lianna's eyes. "I had given up on the idea of ever being with you long before you ever thought of feeling that way for me." His face was unfeeling, and puzzlement took over her glistening green eyes. "What?" "I loved you since the moment I saw you, 974 years ago. But you refused to see it. It left a hole in my heart for a love that I have not been able to fill. I came to accept you as my best friend and now I am marrying Katarina. Her love may be less powerful, but at least it is all for me." Hearing Legolas say these cold words to her in his sweet voice, stung like a thousand arrows in her heart.  
  
The pieces of her fragile, hopeful heart left unbroken were now cracked and on the verge of shattering. "But Legolas!" She wailed, "My love is all for you! For all eternity!" "But mine is not yours. I promised Katarina all my love. That I can only give to one person, it is not to be shared." Her heart was gone. No more tears fell, no more sobs came from the elf; she was simply silent.  
  
Legolas felt a pang of guilt come over him as she looked into his eyes one last time. What he saw there was unsettling. He saw nothing. No sparkle, no color. The past few days, her life had been fueled by hope, and he had crushed the last of that she had left. It was as if he had drained her soul. Lianna broke the gaze and walked briskly out his door.  
  
Legolas sighed sadly. The reflection of the sunset in the puddles of tears on the floor caught his eye. He knelt down beside them. He dabbed his finger in one and rubbed the liquid between his thumb and forefinger. They were little bits of Li's soul, drawn out by rejection. Make no mistake, Legolas cared for her deeply, and under other circumstances, would've gladly taken her for a lover and/or wife. He'd do anything for her, but not at the expense of another's heartache. For Katarina loved him also. And although there was not the same fire as he felt for Lianna so many years ago, there was a certainty, a safety that a life with her would bring.  
  
As for Lianna, their friendship would never be the same, he feared. He mourned the loss of his dearest friend, and was surprised to hear his own tears splatter into the puddles Lianna had started.  
  
Days later, Legolas had begun to question his decision. He hadn't seen Lianna about since, and every now and then would stop in the gardens and reminisce about their times together. Katarina was sincerely displeased with this. She incessantly reminded him of their impending wedding and of all the things to do before they left for the ceremony in Mirkwood. Legolas would simply nod and follow her back to the palace, only to sit by the window and stare blankly out. 


	8. The Aftermath

A/N.. Haha.. gotcha! Just makin sure you were payin attention... * hangs head in shame ..i'm such a blonde * Sorry for the mix up! Thanks again Tracy! Mia... I think Lianna's love for her family and friends keeps her from fading. This one's kind of a short chapter...  
  
Chapter 8 – The Aftermath  
  
By week's end, Katarina was in absolute distress. She knew what was bothering Legolas, and was in relentless internal difference over what to do about it. Talking to him was no use, he denied anything was troubling him at all.  
  
Meanwhile, Lianna had been hiding out in her room. She spent all her time sitting in the corner on her bed, arms holding her knees to her chest. No more tears were spent, for she had spent them all, and she had become a withered, empty, sad soul. At first, her father spent nearly all his time with her. He sang to her and held her, as he did when she was an elfling. He brought her food, and eventually, she began to eat almost normal again. She spoke about five words to him since she came home from talking with Legolas all those days ago. They had been to tell him that if she had any visitors, to let them in, except if it was Legolas.  
  
She was glad she told him this, because Gandalf, Aragorn, and Arwen all came to see her. Arwen came the day after the incident, and every day since. Although her intentions were admirable, she wasn't much help. Bless her for trying. Her nonstop chatter was meant to help, but it came to be a nuisance, and Lianna stopped listening after a while.  
  
Aragorn came with her once or twice, and once on his own. His visit greatly helped, for he spoke wisdom that could relate to her situation. He had loved Arwen for many years, but the love could not be. But, lucky Aragorn, his situation turned out to be a happy ending, unlike hers. When Lianna pointed this out to him, his story didn't seem as relevant anymore. Gandalf came once, and his visit helped most, simplest though it was. He sat on the edge of her bed while he spoke knowledge of his many past experiences.  
  
When Gandalf left her, the sun was just above the tree line. Lianna still felt an emptiness inside, but the devotion of her friends had helped take the edge off the feeling. That was a lot of what Gandalf spoke about: friends. They are the most important thing. Speaking from personal experience, a good friend is more useful than all the tools or weapons elves could make in their immortal lifetimes. If you are lucky enough to have even one true friend, that is all you need. And Lianna had three. Not to mention her Ada. Even her brothers pitched in and took care of her chores so she'd not have to worry about anything while her heart mended.  
  
Lianna knew Legolas and Katarina would be leaving for Mirkwood in two days. She tried not to think about it, but it seeped through the cracks of the blockade around her heart, soul, and mind. It invaded every crevice and corner of her being, and she could not escape it. There came a time when Lianna was glad they were leaving, and could not wait for the day. That way, she'd not have to think about how he was only a few minutes' walk from her door. She'd not have to think that if she stepped out her door, she'd see them, arm in arm, laughing without a care in the world. 


	9. When It's Raining

Chapter 9 – When It's Raining  
  
If it is conceivable, Legolas was having just as hard of a time. Yet he was determined not to break his promise to Katarina, thus breaking her heart. Eventually, Katarina's plan to keep him busy with thoughts of her began to work, and he began to smile again. She was exceptionally pleased when standing in her room one morning, she felt him come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "A min mela lle, Katarina." He had said. "I love you, Katarina."  
  
Something must have disturbed the Gods that day, because as the sun began to set, dark clouds rolled above Rivendell from the East and unleashed a downpour of quenching rain. For hours, large drops fell with no sign of relenting.  
  
For one reason or another, the musical splatter of raindrops on her roof made Lianna feel...well, odd. It made her feel sad and lonely, wishing to cry, and yet made her feel free and hopeful, as if any moment darkness would yield to a beautiful rainbow gracing the blue sky. At any rate, the feeling compelled her to feel the drops on her skin. She opened her window and thrust her hand out, palm up, as if catching droplets to put away for another lonely day. But that was not enough. She wanted to feel it more, she wanted to feel it on her face, soaking in her clothes, cooling her burned heart. So, she slid out her window and landed with a squish onto the dirt.  
  
She walked a straight, purposeful line, making for the garden. But as she walked, her pace slowed, and she extended her arms outward, tilting her head to the sky. With closed eyes, she rotated in a circle, letting the droplets hit her face. The rain made her forget her worries, as the splashing took her mind away. She sat on the stone bench of the garden, with the great oak's leaves shielding her from the drops. Lianna breathed a sigh of relief. There would be a rainbow soon. It was almost over.  
  
Legolas was lying awake in his bed when he heard the rain begin. It pitter pattered on the balcony outside, and the wind blew in his open window, billowing the curtains into his room. He watched them flap and flutter for a moment before he spontaneously decided he wanted to feel the wet drops on his skin.  
  
He looked at the white silk sheet, which was spread over his bare chest. He turned his head to Katarina, who was lying asleep next to him. Poor Katarina. She had been trying so hard. But not even her efforts could give Legolas what he wanted: to feel. It seemed so long since Legolas had really felt. He hoped the rain would relieve the ache. He hoped it would quench his thirst.  
  
He wore his sleep breeches and buttoned his white tunic a few buttons up from the bottom. The first footstep he took outside was breathtaking. Literally breathtaking. Legolas breathed deep and smiled, in awe. He flattened his palms to the sky for a moment, closing his eyes. Letting the rain run across his face felt somehow cleansing. Like it would wash away the pain in his soul, and he was temporarily comforted.  
  
The feeling was very short lived, however. For as Legolas made his way toward the garden, each step grew increasingly anxious. He had no idea what was causing the feeling, yet he could not stop his pace from quickening. With not a clue where or what he was rushing to, he strode on the grey stone path toward the garden.  
  
About a second and a half before she heard the footsteps, Lianna felt a burning desire to high tail it out of sight. The liberation and calm the rain brought her was gone. And a second and a half later, she realized why. She spun around and saw Legolas quickly heading her way. His white shirt, unbuttoned, soaking. His hair drenched, hung like soft blonde icicles. He looked staggeringly, madly irresistible. When she moved, she caught his attention, and he stopped.  
  
She looked like a frightened, pathetic child. Wide eyes, soaking clothes, moppy hair. Yet the image held a strange charm. Legolas couldn't help but mutter her name, barely audible, with the desire of a forsaken lover. "Lianna." Her eyes lost their fright, and a feeling swept over her. Uncontrollable, fervor and excitement gripped her heart, too strong for her mind to disobey. She stood and began to walk toward him, and he toward her. Her steps quickened, as did his, while the space between them closed. They ran toward each other, never fast enough to match the need to be in each other's arms. He swept her up in a passionate kiss.  
  
Their desire was unquenchable, and they kissed in the rain, never wanting to end. But finally, Legolas pulled away; he needed to say something. "Lianna," breathing hard, "I had thought of a whole spiel so many years ago to tell you how I felt, and I still remember every word of it, but now it seems rather silly. So I'll just say it...I love you so much. It has always been you. I thought I could put my feelings for you away, but they have always been there. There can be no one else. Only you, Lianna. Only you."  
  
Legolas was glad it was raining, for it hid the tears that rolled from his eyes. "Oh, Legolas! I thought I'd die without you! I love you too!" They paused and looked at each other, grinning. Lianna chuckled, then the chuckle grew into an all out belly laugh. It was contagious. Legolas began laughing with her. The laughter stemmed from relief and joy that the pain was over. They had each other now, they needed nothing else. Both knew in their hearts that neither of them would ever feel that much pain again.  
  
But they were wrong, for they were blissfully unaware of Katarina lurking behind a statue in the garden, watching their display. Her face changed from pain to silent resolution and bitterness.  
  
Reviews! ~Austin B. 


	10. All For Love

Chapter 10 – All For Love  
  
Katarina paced the floor. Legolas hadn't returned, and it had been over an hour and a half since she left the garden. He probably thought she was sleeping. She searched Legolas's room with her eyes. His clothes were strewn amongst her own. The sheets were thrown back on his side, tossed off hastily as he rushed to meet his lover, braving the downpour. She went over it in her head. He had tired her out, waited until she fell asleep, snuck out of the bed and out of the palace, and ran through the rain to meet her. They probably have a secret rendezvous site, too. She burned with anger. The bitter expression still painted on her face.  
  
How could he do this to her? How could Lianna do this to her? Katarina had confided in Lianna, and sought her advice. With a growl of fierce rage, Katarina drove her fist into the stone wall, as if she saw Lianna's face there. She ignored the pain, which was immense, and continued pacing.  
  
'He had proposed. He said he loved me. How could he lie to me like that? I thought it was real.' Fury coursed through her veins and ignited all her limbs with a venomous wrath. She tossed the room about, turning end tables, trays, anything that wasn't nailed down.  
  
Someone was bound to hear her. But she didn't care. She couldn't control her rage. She grabbed Legolas's sheath and raised it above her head, but abruptly stopped. She lowered her arm and looked at the sheath intently. Placing a hand on the hilt, she pulled it out with a delicious ringing sound. The blade glinted in the moonlight. It gave Katarina a feeling of power. She had never handled weapons before, and now she wondered why. It was exhilarating. She swung the blade through the air, captivated by the wonderful slicing sound it made as it cut cleanly though the air. Bringing the blade in front of her she looked keenly at it, as if she'd never seen it before.  
  
Then, a mischievous smile crossed her lips, and her eyes shot from the sword to the balcony, where the curtain was yet billowing. The rain had let up and was pattering on the cement pathway to the garden...the garden. Her eyes glinted and she returned the sword to its sheath, lying it on the bed as she dressed hastily. Before she turned to run out the door, she glanced at the balcony once again, then turned to snatch up the sword on her way out.  
  
Legolas and Lianna were blissfully oblivious to Katarina's plans as they snuck into her bedroom. Her brothers were gone, and her father snoring loudly as she and Legolas laughed profusely in each other's arms between kisses. Lianna pressed her finger to her lips, but Legolas ignored the warning gesture and kissed her forehead. Lianna seemed to forget all she had thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips.  
  
She was so relieved it was finally over. So relieved, that she had in fact forgotten all about Katarina. As far as she was concerned, Legolas had chosen her, and all was right in the world. He kissed her neck, holding their bodies close so no air could be seen between them. Lianna left the embrace and sat on the edge of her bed, patting the mattress next to her, with a mischievously suggestive eyebrow waggle. Legolas laughed and playfully pushed her back onto the bed, and lay on top of her, holding his weight up on his forearms.  
  
The moonlight cast a silvery gray beam into her room. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and Lianna tucked his hair, which seemingly encased their faces in a blonde screen, behind his ear. Her finger grazed the tip of his ear, and he gently took her wrist. He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand, then began to unbutton her tunic while she traced his lips with her thumb.  
  
The moment was perfect. Lianna's happy place, which had been just a fantasy, was becoming reality.  
  
The rain had softened and now felt like cold, wet grains of sand on Katarina's face as she slipped behind tress to avoid being seen, although there was no one around. Finally, she made it to Lianna's house. Katarina went around to the back and peered through Lianna's window in vain. A thick cloud had passed in front of the moon and cast a dark shadow on all of Rivendell.  
  
Her elf eyes could barely discern a figure laying asleep on the bed. Katarina half smiled. There she was. The damn elleth that had ruined her happiness. Katarina slowly pushed the window open. No elves locked their houses at night, for there was nothing to be afraid of. Knowing how light of sleepers elves are, Katarina took special care in sneaking through the window and into the room unnoticed.  
  
Once she was in, Katarina stood across the room from the figure on the bed. She unsheathed Legolas's sword. The sound of it was music to her. The weight of it in her hand made her smile grow. Katarina walked to the side of the bed. The figure was facing the wall, with blankets pulled up close to her ear. Katarina's breath came out as a hiss through her clenched teeth. This was loud enough that the sleeping elf's eyes fluttered open dreamily. 'Did I hear something?' The obliviously drowsy elf wondered without moving.  
  
Katarina's eyes began to adjust more to the darkness, and she clutched the sword in both hands and held it above her head. Her rage came back to her twofold, deafening her to the sounds of the world around her, and blinding her eyes to everything but the sleeping target in front of her.  
  
Just before she struck, Katarina let out a horrible shriek. Others in the village would later claim it sounded to them like someone screamed, "Lianna!" The elf on the bed was alert enough to move so the blade drove through the left shoulder, instead of the heart. The unmistakable scream of a woman drew Katarina's attention from the elf under her sword to the shadows behind her. The moon had broken through the clouds and shone into the room enough so Katarina fancied she saw Lianna's figure in the bathroom doorway.  
  
A/N ... you can draw your own conclusions... I'm pretty sure my readers are smart enough to figure it out, but I'm still gonna make ya wait til next update to find out for sure...so tune in next time...same bat-time same bat- channel. ~Austin B. 


	11. Consequences

A/N I knew you were smart enough to figure it out... not that it was that hard ..but thanks again mia!  
  
~Last Chapter~ Just before she struck, Katarina let out a horrible shriek. Others in the village would later claim it sounded to them like someone screamed, "Lianna!" The elf on the bed was alert enough to move so the blade drove through the left shoulder, instead of the heart. The unmistakable scream of a woman drew Katarina's attention from the elf under her sword to the shadows behind her. The moon had broken through the clouds and shone into the room enough so Katarina fancied she saw Lianna's figure in the bathroom doorway.  
  
Chapter 11 - Consequences  
  
Half of Katarina's brain had figured out the puzzle, and put a look of horror and shock on her face. The other half was still struggling to grasp the concept and to admit it to herself. Confusion and disbelief were mixed into her emotions. Katarina looked down to the elf under her sword. Deep inside her, she knew it was Legolas, but she still had to look.  
  
Sure enough, she saw Legolas's face, twisted into an expression of painful shock. A crimson red circle was growing around the sword's entry point at his shoulder. Katarina's breathing grew choppy, and her white knuckles released the sword's hilt with difficulty and she staggered a few steps backward. With what breath he had, Legolas moaned out feebly in pain.  
  
Katarina spun around to run out the door, but Lianna blocked her escape route. They were standing nearly nose to nose, and by the moonlight Katarina could see the flicker of hate in her eyes. She had nearly murdered the man Lianna loved, mistaking him for her. Honestly, she wouldn't have blamed her if Lianna killed her right there.  
  
And it seemed that was what she was going to do, because in not a half a second, Lianna's small hands were around Katarina's throat. To Katarina they had felt soft and warm when she touched them that day on the balcony. But now, they were cold and bony, and Katarina could feel the hate radiating from them. Remarkably strong, too. True, Lianna was quite stronger than most elleths, due to her practice with swords, but Katarina hadn't expected anything like that.  
  
The adrenaline and fire of hate that had been stirred in her inspired her to pull strength she didn't know she had. But that wasn't what Lianna was thinking about then. She wasn't really thinking at all. Instinct had taken over. The rational part of her brain gave way to the irrational, primitive fraction. A fraction that had never shown itself before. The threat of murder to the person she loved most in the world set it off. The barrier had snapped. It caused it to release its pent up energy and wreak its caged havoc. It was like a completely different person.  
  
Lianna, with hands on Kat's neck, pushed her against the wall and began to tighten her grasp. Kat held Lianna's wrists in a weak effort to turn them aside. She gasped for air through her contracting throat. Clouds rolled into Kat's vision. Suddenly, she heard a strong voice from the door. "Lianna!" The man cried, alarmed. Lianna's eyes did not move from Katarina's.  
  
The flick of hatred in her eyes vanished suddenly. Her grip loosened slowly, then, she quickly pulled her hands from Katarina's neck. She dropped her gaze to her hands, with a look of shock on her face. "What am I doing?" She muttered to herself. Katarina leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor coughing and gasping, with her own hands to her neck. Danrin walked briskly to Lianna's side and put a hand on her arm. She jerked away and ran to the side of the bed. "Legolas!"  
  
Lianna could see his chest rising and falling heavily and erratically. "Legolas, can you hear me?" She hovered over him, unsure what to do. Danrin had brought a candle to her side, and she could see more clearly the blade protruding nearly a foot out of his shoulder. The sheet on his chest was sopping with his blood, and he clutched it with his right hand. Lianna was breathing hard and tears ran from her eyes.  
  
"We must fetch a healer!" She exclaimed, more or less to her father, who was only inches beside her. Danrin, quit intelligent as he was, had figured out what had happened in the room the moment he laid eyes on the sight. He turned sharply to Katarina, who was still on the floor, and said with disgust, "You! You caused this mess, now do something to clean it up. Fetch Elrond! NOW!" She scrambled from the floor and out the door. They heard the front door slam and elf feet flying down the pathway.  
  
Danrin turned back to Legolas, whose eyes were wide and lips parted slightly. "It's going to be fine, Legolas." He said reassuringly.  
  
The sheets on Lianna's bed had soaked up all that they could hold, and Legolas's blood began trickling over the side and onto the floor. The sound of their spatter on the wood boards made Lianna's heart jump. She looked down. Her bare feet stood in a puddle of sticky, scarlet liquid. She gave a cry, and Danrin looked from Legolas to follow his daughter's gaze. He exhaled in surprise. Lianna looked to her father for help. "Ada!"  
  
Danrin was no healer. He had no experience with injuries so serious. But by the looks of the amount of blood, he figured unless Elrond came within the next thirty seconds, Legolas would be gone in a matter of minutes.  
  
Lianna placed her hand on Legolas's. He turned his head to her. The touch of her skin calmed his breathing. But her pretty face was troubled. He did not like seeing worry in her eyes. Especially when he had caused it. He mustered a feeble smile, and Lianna matched it. "I love you." He breathed weakly. Lianna blinked the tears from her eyes and kissed his bloody hand. "I love you, too. Please stay with me." But it was too late. His breathing was shallow and his eyes rolled back in his head. "No!" Lianna whispered. "NO!" She screamed again and dropped to her knees. She began to sob hysterically, and held his warm hand against her face.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was expected to be her father's, but it felt different, so she looked up to see Elrond's sympathetic face. His serene eyes quieted her sobs, and she let to go of Legolas's hand. She got to her feet and stepped away from the bed to let Elrond inspect the damage. Katarina was standing near the door, with her head down. Lianna didn't pay much attention to her. Danrin put his arm around her shoulders and she wrung her hands worriedly while Elrond bent over Legolas. After a few minutes, Elrond turned to them and asked them to leave. Lianna looked from quickly to her father nervously. He nodded, and led Lianna out with Katarina in tail.  
  
They sat in silence at the kitchen table for what seemed like hours. Lianna got up a few times and paced around until Danrin sat her down again and brought her glasses of water. Elrond could be heard through the door muttering elvish spells. Katarina sat in the corner and hung her head. She didn't move or talk. Which was the second smartest thing she did that night, next to fetching Elrond so quickly.  
  
Lianna had just sat down for the fifth time when Elrond finally opened the door. His hands were bloody, and he asked Lianna to come in. She rushed to the door, and stopped suddenly, walking slowly to the bedside. Elrond was beside her, and to her amazement, there was no blood to be seen. Her sheets were as white as they were any day. Legolas's sword lay on the floor by their feet, just as bloodless as everything else. Legolas looked like he was sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell deeply and evenly.  
  
The only indication that anything had even happened that night was the red cut on his left shoulder. It was about two inches long and was nearly closed up. Elrond looked to Lianna. "Danrin and I will take him to the infirmary." Lianna looked into his eyes. The expression on her face lessened slightly by his supportive gaze. "I will come with you." He nodded. He called Danrin and they lifted him. Elrond held his shoulders and chest, while Danrin held his legs. Lianna followed them out of the room and opened the front door for them.  
  
Before closing it behind her, Lianna looked back into the living room, suddenly remembering Katarina. Calmly, she said, "Go home. And be sure I never see you again." Kat didn't even lift her head. And Lianna didn't wait for her to. She just closed the door softly behind her and followed Elrond, Danrin and Legolas through the dark, misty night. 


	12. The Morning After

A/N Readers, be sure to review and tell me if you like!  
  
Chapter 12 – The Morning After  
  
The dawn came a few hours later. In the infirmary, nurses dressed his wound properly. Danrin slept outside Legolas's room that night. Elrond left Lianna to sleep at his bedside. She would not have left even if he wanted her to. She watched him sleep for a while, then fell to sleep herself, using his bed as a pillow, and holding his hand.  
  
As the first few rays of the sun shone through the window, Legolas stirred. His eyes flickered open, but he shut them abruptly as a searing pain shot through his shoulder. His soft moan and stirs woke Lianna. She smiled as his eyes were still shut tight. "Good morning, mellamin." He opened his eyes enough to see her by his side, then shut them again with a relieved smile.  
  
"A good morning it is, mellon, to see you by my side in the sunlight." Even in his fatigue, he found gracious words to praise her with. "How do you feel?" She asked, taking his right hand with both of hers. "Much better now. But I should think some breakfast would heal me quicker than any medicine." Lianna chuckled, "You always did love breakfast so. I shall call you some."  
  
After the nurse left, Danrin entered. "Ada? What're you doing here?" Lianna asked, pleasantly surprised. "Your call woke me. You know not the strength of your voice. Especially when breakfast is involved." He chuckled lovingly. Ignoring his teasing, Lianna said, "You did not have to stay here." "I know, darling. But after such a night, I wanted to be near you."  
  
Lianna left the bedside and gave her father a warm embrace. "A min mella lle, Ada. The glad morning sun delights us both." "A min mella lle, Lianna." Lianna returned to Legolas, taking his hand again. "I shall return home, now I know you both are well." With that, Danrin left.  
  
"Tell me, what happened last night? I remember someone over me, then a pain in my shoulder. I heard your voice, and that was all." "From what I can figure, Katarina knew of our love and came to kill me. But instead of driving the sword through my heart, she stuck you in the shoulder, thinking you were me. You were in my bed, after all." Legolas smiled. "Yes, I was." The morning certainly cheered them both, and the events of the previous night did not seem so grave. He lifted her hand that was holding his, and kissed it. "What has become of Katarina?" He asked.  
  
Lianna seemed to wince at the sound of her name in his voice. "Ada sent her to fetch Elrond to heal you, then I sent her home." "Will you not have her tried?" After much thought, Lianna replied, "No. Nearly killing her fiancé and nearly being killed, herself should be enough for a while, I think." "She was nearly killed also?" Legolas furrowed.  
  
Lianna took her hand from his and stared at them, set in her lap. "I thought she had murdered you." She said quietly, ashamed. Legolas reached out to cup her cheek in his hand. "I'd have done the same, love." She placed her hand on his. He then slid his hand further behind her neck, and pulled her to him. They kissed gently, and smiled. Lianna climbed beside Legolas in his bed, resting her head on his good shoulder, his arm around her.  
  
Like that they lay, completely content in each other's presence, until the nurse came back with breakfast for them both. 


	13. The Perfect Escape?

A/N ...just FYI, I think I had a panic attack today...I'm just sitting there, minding my own business in Chemistry class when my hands start getting sweaty, my feet get an uncontrollable desire to start tapping like mad, I get this crazy anxious feeling in my stomach, like something was about to happen, only I didn't know what! Strangest thing I ever experienced. Just out of the blue like that. Anywho, just thought I'd give you a look inside the life of the author. Exciting things like that happen to me ALL the time...ch oh please...Well, enjoy the chapter. PS. Thanks to Leggy/Orlando's Queen for the kick-ass review  
  
Chapter 13 – The Perfect Escape?  
  
While the lovers were basking, Katarina was in despair, yet again. She had holed up in her own house, sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth like a crazy person since she left Lianna's house. She wept quietly, but every now and then the magnitude of her situation would get the best of her, and she'd cry out, "Valar! Oh Valar!" and sob heavily, burying her face in her hands. She knew she could be thrown in jail for the rest of her life or even executed for attempted murder of Mirkwood royalty.  
  
Her position seemed so absolutely helpless that she felt death would be more comforting. The notion was simply melodramatics at first. But the more she thought about it, the better it sounded. It seemed like the perfect escape from her escapeless situation.  
  
Her windows were covered, and no candles had been lit. It was dark in the room, and it matched her mood. If possible, it made her feel even bleaker. It made the idea of suicide more tempting. She thought about it until finally, she came to a decision. She stopped rocking and got off her bed. She stood in front of the full length mirror that hung on her wall. Seeing her reflection made her sick. She didn't want to live in her body anymore, it only brought pain to herself and the ones she loved. Calmly, she picked up a silver candleholder that was nearby and drove it with incredible force into the mirror.  
  
Several long cracks stemmed immediately from the point of impact. Small chunks fell with a clatter to the floor. She knelt beside the mess and picked out what looked like the sharpest piece. She eyed it for a moment, then stood up to sit on her bed again.  
  
Holding the slice of mirror in her right hand, she laid her left arm on her knee, the soft flesh of the inside of her wrist showing upward. She looked at the weapon. Even in the darkness of the room, she saw her face in the shard. She searched her own blue eyes with accusation. Suddenly full of rage, she held the point of the shard against her wrist and squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her teeth in readiness for the pain.  
  
"NO! Katarina, stop!" A voice called from the door. Katarina jumped up and looked for the voice. The Elf drew closer, and Katarina saw that it was Lianna. "Lianna?! What are you doing here?" Katarina shouted in dismay and alarm. "Didn't you hear me knocking? I was afraid you'd already done it." "How did you know..." Katarina trailed off as she dropped her eyes to the shard of mirror she still held in her hand. "Well, I asked myself what I'd do if I were in your situation. And it didn't look good. So I thought I'd come check on you. And good thing I did, looks like."  
  
"Good thing?" Katarina shouted. "GOOD THING?" She shrieked a second time. "What am I good for now? And why would you care?" Kat yelled. Lianna held her hands up defensively. "Our actions are not all that define who we are. And I would care, because I am not as cold as you may think I am. I have a little compassion and forgiveness."  
  
"I don't deserve...or want your forgiveness." Katarina snarled as she drew the shard to her wrist again. "NO!" Lianna lunged at her, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the weapon. They struggled for control of it, and Lianna had the upper hand for a while. But a new conviction came into Katarina's eyes, Lianna could see it. Their faces were so close, and Kat's strange look held Lianna's attention. Then, with one last thrust, Kat put an end to the elf that caused her so much misery. 


	14. Death in Rivendell

A/N..I bought my new computer the other day and had my brother help me set it up. He had it up, running, connected to the internet and everything the day of! I swear he's a genius when it comes to that type of thing. And for some reason, all my documents are in WordPad instead of Microsoft Word Processor, so it's freakin me out a lil bit to have to switch. But I'll manage. Anyway, here is the next chapter. REVIEW!  
  
Last Chapter  
  
*******************************  
  
"I don't deserve…or want your forgiveness." Katarina snarled as she drew the shard to her wrist again. "NO!" Lianna lunged at her, grabbing the wrist of the hand that held the weapon. They struggled for control of it, and Lianna had the upper hand for a while. But a new conviction came into Katarina's eyes, Lianna could see it. Their faces were so close, and Kat's strange look held Lianna's attention. Then, with one last thrust, Kat put an end to the elf that caused her so much misery.  
  
Chapter 14 - Death in Rivendell  
  
Lianna's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped. She released Katarina and took a step back. Their eyes were still locked, and Katarina's contained a satisfaction, a strange contentment. She was at peace. Justice had been served. Lianna's eyes finally broke the gaze and drifted to Kat's stomach. Out of it thrust the piece of mirror. Her blood dripped from the fatal wound. Kat's hands still gripped the shard as she stumbled backward, and fell on her back onto her bed.  
  
Lianna finally began to breathe again, and with that breath, she screamed. She screamed until she had no more air left in her lungs. Two of Katarina's neighbors came rushing in the door and looked from Lianna to Katarina's body on the bed. One said to the other, "Don't let her leave.", in reference to Lianna, and rushed to Katarina's side. He whispered and muttered to himself and finally turned to the other Elf. "She's gone. Not even Elrond can help her now."  
  
He suddenly turned his eyes to Lianna. "Why did you do this?" Lianna's eyes finally turned from Katarina's body to the Elf who spoke to her. They were wide still, with shock at Kat's death and at the false accusation. "I-I didn't! I came…I thought she might kill herself…we fought over the glass and she pulled it into her stomach! I swear on my life! I swear on Valar!" She pleaded. He simply looked at her, unconvinced.  
  
He took her by the elbow, with unnecessary force, and shoved her out the door. "I shall take you before Elrond. He'll know what to do with a murderer." The other Elf took her opposite elbow and they pulled her down out the door and down the path, all the while she kicked and shrieked, "I didn't do it! I swear on Valar! Legolas!!! Legolas!!! NO!" Her protests woke the Elves in the village. They lit candles and looked through their windows and open doors.  
  
Lianna struggled all the way to the palace. She knew Legolas's room was not far away now, and she screamed his name even louder. But he never came. He was probably sleeping a deep sleep of one healing.   
  
They came into the palace, and one Elf went running ahead to fetch Elrond. Lianna had taken to muttering, "Katarina…oh Katarina." Over and over as she was led. The Elf that went ahead came hurrying back to them. "Elrond will see us."  
  
Now, Lianna's distress was renewed, and she wailed with greater vigor, "Please, Elrond, no! I didn't do it!" She knew it would do no good. But it was something she could do about something she could do nothing about.  
  
She was pushed into a room of great elegance. Lianna hadn't seen such a wonderful room, not even Arwen's. Not that she was paying much attention to the room's details, she was much more concerned with the Elf standing in the middle of it. It was Elrond, and he was in his night robes. His dark hair hung perfectly straight about his shoulders, and he had a hard look in his eye.  
  
She was pushed before him, and she fell onto her knees. "Please, my Lord." She begged, "You must know the truth. You must be able to see it. Please, I didn't do it!" Lianna thought she saw his eyes soften a bit, and he placed a hand under her chin. "Stand, my child. No need to beg." She was comforted a bit, but her plight did not flee her mind. "My Lord, can you see the truth?" She asked, hopeful.  
  
Elrond looked intently into her eyes. At length, he spoke, "I am sorry, my child. I see nothing." Her brow stitched with worry and tears began to well up, for the first time in the night. "What? How can you not see?" "I am sorry. Tell me, Lianna, what happened?"   
  
She searched the ground with her eyes and began. "You know how she stabbed Legolas, and this morning everything was okay. But I thought about her, and where she was and how she was feeling, and I realized she has nothing now. And if she thought of killing me, I guessed she might think of killing herself, now. So I went to her house. I knocked, but no one answered, so I went in, afraid she'd already done it. But she was holding a piece of mirror and she said things to me and I grabbed for the piece and we wrestled. But then she shoved it into her stomach!"  
  
Lianna's speech accelerated all the while she recited the events, eager to get the truth out, as if it would disappear if it wasn't said out loud. She was breathing hard, looking to Elrond with expectant eyes. He was silent for a moment. Then he summoned a servant elf to his side and whispered something to him. The Elf scurried off hastily.  
  
"My Lianna, I am afraid I do not know you as well as this situation should require for me to make a decision. So, I will fetch Gandalf." "Yes, yes, Gandalf!" Lianna said loudly, with restored hope. She was confident he would know the truth. The servant Elf came hurrying back into the room moments later, followed by Gandalf, shuffling slowly with sleep still in his eyes. If Lianna hadn't been so terrified in her situation, she'd have laughed.  
  
Gandalf stood next to Elrond and looked about the room, his eyes catching on Lianna. She thought she detected a bit of surprise in them, hidden under his bushy white brows. Gandalf was never surprised. "Lianna, my dear! What's going on that I should be summoned from sleep at such an hour? Elrond?" He looked to his friend for answers.  
  
"Gandalf, my friend, Lianna has been caught in a situation and accused of a serious crime." "Crime? My dear Lianna? I refuse to believe such a thing! What crime?" The weariness in him was driven out by curiosity and the need to protect his Lianna. "Murder." Elrond said calmly. Lianna cringed at the term. Gandalf's eyes widened. "Murder!?" He boomed. "I refuse to believe such a thing! How could someone accuse her of such a heinous crime?"  
  
Gandalf looked about the room. The Elves that found Lianna were cowering near the door. Quite intimidated by him, they were. Elrond spoke, "Earlier this night, two of Katarina's neighbors heard a screaming in her house. They rushed in and found Katarina dead and Lianna nearby." "Have you adopted a policy of guilt by proximity?" Gandalf said, sardonically. "No, Gandalf," Elrond continued, still calm. "Lianna was quite shaken, and she told me her side of the story. Unfortunately, there is no proof to support her account. As a matter of fact, the evidence is against, thought I'd rather not believe it, myself."  
  
Lianna looked from Elrond to Gandalf, and back to Elrond. "Lord Elrond, what evidence against me?" She asked with a furrowed brow. "My dear, you honestly thought no one else knew how you felt for Legolas? It was plain as day for those perceptive enough. That is sufficient evidence for some to say guilty." "For some," Gandalf cut in. "Not for I. 'Tis true, there is no proof to support her side, but I will vouch for her. I know her well, and no matter what state she is in, it would never be intentionally harmful."  
  
Lianna hung her head and thought of the previous night. Thought of the feel of her hands around Katarina's neck. She didn't know if she would've continued to choke the life out of her if her father hadn't come in. But what difference would it have made? Katarina is still dead. And she is still going to be persecuted for it. Though this time she is innocent.   
  
"What will you have me do, then, Gandalf? I cannot tell, what if she killed Katarina, and I let her go? Will my city be just and fair as it is said to be?" "No, Elrond. I do not ask you to let a killer free. I ask you to let Lianna free. What if you lock her up, and she did not commit this crime? Will your city be just and fair as it is said, if you let an innocent girl die in prison?"  
  
"Of course not, good Gandalf. But nothing can be decided tonight. You will stay in a palace room tonight, Lianna. Tomorrow, I will gather council to discuss the matter. You may or may not be called out for questions, but either way, we will have a decision by nightfall tomorrow."   
  
She nodded numbly to him, and followed a servant who gestured to her out a different door. It seemed they walked down a stone corridor for hours, but in reality, only a few minutes, and the servant got Lianna settled into a room. When she had left, Lianna sat on the edge of the fancy bed and looked about.   
  
The room was beautiful. They spared no expense for the prisoner. That was what she was-a prisoner. Being held until her trial. After that, no one could say what for sure would happen to her. 'If only Legolas were here.' She thought mournfully. 'He would comfort me.' She was sure there were guards outside her door, or else she'd have snuck to see him.   
  
There was nothing she could do. So, she flopped back onto the bed. Its canopy of forest green curtains encased her. It made her feel good, almost safe, like she was lying amongst the trees. And so, she fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	15. Almost Free

Chapter 15 - Almost Free  
  
She woke what she figured to be a few hours later. The darkness outside was lifting slightly. There was a green hue to the air. What woke her, she didn't know. But she found out soon enough. "Psssss!" Came a voice from under her balcony. Lianna warily opened the balcony doors, which were surprisingly unlocked, and stepped out, searching below through the green haze for whoever made the sound.  
  
"Pssssss! Lianna!" It came again. Lianna's eyes followed the sound, and saw a figure through the mist. "Legolas?" She asked, more wishful thinking than an actual guess. "Yes, mellamin, it is I." She gasped, "Legolas! Do you know what they think I did?" "Yes. I know." He said somberly. "What are they going to do to me?" She asked, thinking he would know. "I do not know, mellamin, but we need to get out of here. I will take you back to Mirkwood, where we can live in peace."   
  
"But Legolas, how can it be? Guards are at my door, and at the gates. We will be seen." "Just wait, Lianna. I will be back in an hour. A min mella lle." He said, and sprinted lightly off. "A min mella lle." Lianna whispered after him.  
  
She returned to her room, and tried to find something to do until Legolas came back. But she could not concentrate on any task. So, she sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the balcony doors, ears straining for any indication of his return. Her mind wandered. It was a doozy of a mess she found herself in the middle of. She longed to run away to Mirkwood with Legolas, where they could live in harmony and never have to be without each other.   
  
But if she was innocent of this crime, she should not need to run. Lianna couldn't help but be a bit piqued that Elrond and Gandalf could not see the truth. There was no way she could prove her story, and Elrond's council might find her guilty, despite her pleadings and innocent eyes. She could not take the chance. She had to go. When they reached Mirkwood, she'd send a message to her family, letting them know she was safe.  
  
Lianna began to perk up a bit. Everlasting happiness was a few days' horse ride away. Still, apprehension nagged in the back of her mind. What if they were caught trying to escape? Elrond would surely punish Legolas as well, and her own case would be as good as guilty. She could imagine how it would look. A fugitive on the run. And Legolas would be her accomplice. That was the real chance she could not take. She could not risk his life for her freedom.  
  
"Psssss!" She heard his voice from under the balcony, snapping her from her internal debate. Lianna walked to the balcony and saw the haze had begun to lift. Dawn was coming. "Lianna, we must hurry. Climb over and jump to me." "Legolas…" Lianna said doubtfully. "I cannot allow you to risk yourself for my freedom." "You have no choice in the matter. I love you and I would die for you. So hurry, now! We don't have much time."   
  
Somehow, his words reassured her, and she did as he said. Climbed over the railing of her balcony and hopped a story down. Legolas grabbed her waist and slowed her down before she landed on the damp grass with a soft thud. Rushed though they were, he paused their urgent mission for a tight embrace and an eager kiss.   
  
Lianna saw that Legolas had brought two horses from the stables, laden with packs of supplies. 'Add stealing to the charges' Lianna could just hear Elrond sentencing them to life in prison. She never thought she'd want to leave this beautiful place, but now, she could not wait to get away.  
  
Legolas hopped effortlessly onto his gray steed, and Lianna did the same onto a light brown mare. They made their way slowly and quietly through the sparse trees behind the palace and through the lifting shadows. The gate came into view. Lianna's heart jumped. They were so close. Legolas's limbs tingled with excitement. He was going home. And he had his best friend and soul mate with him.   
  
"Halt!" Came a voice from behind them. Lianna's heart dropped, and Legolas's hopes were dashed.   
  
A/N gasps …must….get….reviews…chokes   
  
Constructive criticism always welcome!!!!! 


	16. The End

**Lady Serensa** - if you even read my story anymore, I'd like to say this….thanks for the constructive criticism! I asked for it. I know my Elves don't act very "Elvish", but I wasn't really considering how Elves act when I wrote it. It was designed more to just get the reader caught up, and I added drama the only way I knew how…by making them act human.   
  
True, I have not read up much on the customs of Elves or Middle-Earth, but I was just looking for an outlet for my imagination. My next stories will be more accurate, I promise. Butt this storee iz dun now, so ya don't gotta suffer no more grammatatical and paragraphical errors. :-)  
  
**Namárië an Lalaith** - I think it was too late in my story to change character's names, but in later stories I will definitely give them REAL Elvish names. Thanks!  
  
**Fire-vampire** - the last time I checked my reviews, I had 27. Then today, I check, and BOOM 43!! And it was aaaallll you! I loved it! Thanks for reviewing your thoughts on each chapter. You can't kill yourself by cutting your left wrist?? Hmm.. My bad...you learn something new everyday, I guess. And Elves really sleep with their eyes open? That's kind of creepy. I thought it was just something that was made up in fan fiction.  
  
Anyway, here it is.  
  
Chapter 16 - The End  
  
"Halt in the name of Elrond Halfelven!" They turned their horses around to see none other than Elrond himself, standing before them. "Please, my Lord, let me explain-" Lianna began, but was silenced by his raised hand. "No need, my dear. I just came to wish you both a safe journey, and glad days together."   
  
Both their faces twisted with confusion. "Have you seen it?" Lianna asked, hopeful she may not have to leave her home after all. "No, my dear, I need not. For me, your word is enough. But that is not so for others, so I say goodbye to you both, until fairer times are seen. Maer galu. No vaid lín na'alen a glor." (Good luck. May your ways be green and golden.)  
  
Elrond's kindness took Lianna a bit off guard. She was running away, and they had stolen two of his horses! She expected him to be angry with them. This was certainly a surprising turn of events. Lianna was speechless, but Legolas found words to express their gratitude.   
  
"I thank thee, Lord Elrond Halfelven. You certainly live up to the just and fair reputation your beautiful city holds. I…," He looked to Lianna, "we are forever in your debt." "No debt is owed, my good Legolas. Send my compliments to your father for raising such an excellent son. Now, go! Before the guards come back from the errand I sent them on. I shall tell my council you have escaped to the wilderness."   
  
They nodded to him, with appreciation. Lianna's eyes held amazed tears of admiration.   
  
And so, they began their journey home. They rode through the gate and before they turned the corner on the path through the trees, Lianna looked back on the only home she'd known her whole life. She feared she would never see the gardens again, or her room in her quaint house. A pang of regret hit her, and she missed her family already.   
  
But then, Lianna looked to Legolas, riding next to her. He turned to her and flashed a small smile of understanding.   
  
At that moment, seeing the rising sun peek over the horizon, and the rays of it spark in each other's eyes, both knew neither would ever feel such pain again…and this time, they were right.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. Really cheesy ending, I know this. Not to mention short. But _**-wipes brow-**_ phew, it's done, finally. It makes me kind of sad that it's really over. But…it might not be.   
  
If you want me to continue Lianna and Legolas's story, I'm sure I could come up with something. But A LOT of people have to want it continued for me to try it.   
  
If you liked how it ended, that's cool, too. I can accept that.  
  
If you hated everything about it … why did you read it this far?   
  
Despite what some may think, I'm very proud of this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
_ **-hugs reviewers-**_ You made it worthwhile

:) Austin B.


	17. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
From the whopping 5 reviews I got on the last chapter, the consensus seems to be that I should continue. So, continue I shall. The sequel to Of Friends and Lovers will most likely be named **Of Princes and Paupers**. It will focus on their adventures through Mirkwood and the consequences of their actions when they return to Mirkwood Palace. But it will not be posted for another couple weeks, because I am focusing on wrapping up my other LOTR story, What's My Name Again?. Check that one out, if you'd like. It's another Legomance…I can't help it.   
  
Thanks to all:  
  
Bloomer  
Fire-vampire - for being such an avid reviewer  
Mia - for being my most faithful reviewer…you've been with me since the beginning  
Michelle  
Leggy/Orlando's Queen  
  
Oh, P.S. I went to the movies the other day, and Troy was playing (w. Orlando and Brad Pitt) but I was like 15 minutes late. So I saw Van Helsing instead, and when it finished I was gonna go buy a ticket for the next showing of Troy, but I was 15 minutes late, again! Oh man, I was pissed. Anyway, that's your brief look into my life for today.  
  
Austin B.


End file.
